


Soft And Casual

by Choi_Aya05



Series: The sort of mafia!au but not really [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Fuckbuddies, Is that a thing, M/M, Parkian is tagged cause I think Younghyun's crush is cute, Platonic Relationships, Threesome - M/M/M, talks of BDSM but no actual act, thigh kink, trolling during sex lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi_Aya05/pseuds/Choi_Aya05
Summary: His focus was solely on the two. Wonpil's mouth around Dowoon, his digits inside him."Imagining Jae-hyung?" Dowoon managed to tease, eyes lidded in pleasure. Wonpil had to pull away to laugh."Stop that," Younghyun grumbled.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil & Yoon Dowoon
Series: The sort of mafia!au but not really [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811323
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	Soft And Casual

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative summary: the KangWonDo threesome but Wonpil and Dowoon wouldn't stop teasing Younghyun about Jae.
> 
> (Reviving this series, oh god. I have about five other works under this rotting in my drafts but eh. Maybe not. Or just not in the near future, idk.)

The idea was ignited when Younghyun stumbled upon a tired Jae coming out of his office one morning. He had been busy with his novel, and had evidently been on it since probably midnight—very likely taking advantage of Sungjin being asleep to sneak in some work.

Jae was confusing: one minute he used his feet to fetch the remote from the coffee table, the next he was holed up in his office for eight hours straight with laser focus.

But this Jae was different.

This Jae was in his usual oversized clothing, a wide neck sweater that showcased his collarbones paired with knee-length shorts. His was barefoot. He was yawning, and could barely keep his eyes open.

This Jae was soft.

He wanted this Jae. (In more ways than one.)

Since then, Younghyun paid more attention, waiting for Jae to slip out of his goofy or indifferent exterior into... something soft. Vulnerable.

Of course it wouldn't escape Wonpil. Though never explicitly stated, he was pretty sure making Jae cry during sex was orchestrated for this... very elaborate way of teasing. Or perhaps it was one of the factors.

But even back then, Jae had still been a tad too defiant for his liking. He wanted something else, something more. Something complete and _absolute_.

He never knew he was capable of wanting such a thing.

"You like him totally pliant. You want him to submit fully without struggle," Wonpil stated plainly one random night he had cornered an unsuspecting Younghyun on his way to the kitchen. A little midnight snack wouldn't hurt, Younghyun had figured. He thought it'd be an easy trip.

"What?"

Dowoon, standing next to Wonpil, smirked. "Jae. You want to tame him."

" _Tame_ him?" Younghyun gave an incredulous laugh, trying to cover up the crack in his voice and composure. Too late—Wonpil was cackling and Dowoon was wiggling his brows.

"Y-you're making it sound like he's some wild animal," he weakly continued.

"Oh, he's an animal, alright," Wonpil smirked suggestively.

"He's a chicken!" Dowoon excitedly chimed in, looking very happy with his joke. Younghyun was melting at the cuteness, but Wonpil bursted his bubble.

"You're evading, by the way."

"I'm not!" He was.

For someone who was usually unbothered by anything, Wonpil was surprisingly hard to shake off once he latched onto something.

"So you prefer being sub?"

"My past relationships don't have that kind of dynamics."

"Show us."

Younghyun faltered. "Show you what?" But his heart had already started racing.

Dowoon placed an arm around Wonpil's shoulders. "Show us how you used to do it." He was a little pink on the cheeks, but being in a tandem with Wonpil seemed to give him courage. Where did the Dowoon that requested to use his thighs with face resembling a tomato go? Younghyun missed him.

This kid was getting too comfortable now.

His brow lifted. "That was lame, honestly. For all your vulgarity, you couldn't ask me directly?"

"Have sex with us. How about that?" Wonpil said with a blank face.

Younghyun's skin burned; his stomach churned. When they had first invited him, it had been with Sungjin and Jae. He had thought that was it.

Why did he even had such idea?

Wonpil was offering him a hand in invitation, expression morphing into earnest and encouraging.

It looked like he would have to forgo those midnight snacks.

He took the hand.

The walk to Dowoon's room was quiet. It was a different story once the door clicked shut.

"How do you wanna do it tonight?" Wonpil asked, still holding onto Younghyun's hand and he was casual—always too _casual_.

Dowoon had left them to sit on his bed, bouncing a little. Younghyun envied their nonchalance.

"I-I don't—how do you usually..."

"We don't really care. But for now, if you want, I'll let you fuck me if you return the favor later," Wonpil suggested with a flippant shrug. Too casual.

"Wonpil-hyung, what about me?" Dowoon called out from the bed, tapping his heels on the floor in anticipation.

"Aw," Wonpil cooed with genuine affection. "How about I blow you while hyung fucks me?"

Had Younghyun went for those snacks, he might've choked. He was beginning to question if he was actually a prude.

Wonpil pulled him to the bed, finally letting his hand be in favor of pushing him onto the mattress and straddling his torso.

"Would you mind a kiss or is it a Park Jaehyung privilege?"

Younghyun wasn't that much of a romantic. For him, kissing, even on the lips, could be platonic. He had kissed Sungjin before, so.

"No, I won't."

Wonpil took the permission and dived in, devouring Younghyun in a lip-lock. He kissed as he teased, fitting for his personality. He started with small pecks, riling Younghyun; finally deepening, but retreating back to pecks once Younghyun was worked up.

While he was being taken on a rollercoaster ride by Wonpil, Dowoon busied himself with leisurely running a hand up and down his thigh. He truly seemed to like them very much.

Dowoon's hand would dip between his inner thighs occasionally, but never high enough to give Younghyun what he was gradually getting desperate for.

He groaned to vocalize his frustration. Wonpil giggled, pulling away to remove his shirt. Dowoon followed suit with his pants. Once Younghyun was bare, the two went to remove each other's clothes.

Younghyun watched as Wonpil deliberately grazed Dowoon's seemingly sensitive nipples, causing Dowoon to flinch and turn a deep red shade. He saw when Dowoon returned the favor by briefly running a palm on Wonpil's bulge as he removed the other's pants.

(He didn't comprehend how Dowoon swung between shy and bold in a blink.)

In between the unhurried movements were short kisses and understanding; wordless communication and care. For some reason, Younghyun felt touched. Perhaps he was more romantic than he thought.

Once they were all in the same state of undress, Wonpil fished for the supplies on the bedside drawer. He hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Younghyun questioned in a bit of worry.

"Condoms?" Wonpil asked instead, which served as an answer as well. "We're all clean and only ever sleep with each other."

Younghyun hummed. "I got checked before coming here. It's up to you."

"Condom then. I don't wanna deal with the mess."

"I can deal with the mess for you?"

"A true gentleman." Dowoon grinned at him.

He scoffed. "Hardly."

"Catch!" Wonpil yelled as he threw Younghyun the lube and condom that he thankfully caught in time. He ripped the wrapper and rolled the condom on him. He poured lube on his palm.

While they waited for him, the two moved into position. Dowoon sat with his back against the headboard. Wonpil settled between his legs. His lips captured Dowoon's before running down to his jawline, to his neck to chest. Lower and lower he went, worshipping those abs before taking Dowoon in his hand.

Younghyun timed his strokes with Wonpil's, admiring the way Dowoon's toned stomach contracted periodically when Wonpil twisted. The way he sighed when Wonpil gave what he wanted and the way he whined when Wonpil denied him.

"H-hyung," Dowoon grunted, resting a hand on Wonpil's shoulder to anchor himself. He blushed so easily and deeply, and it only made him look fucked out even though they only began.

Wonpil smiled, before turning to Younghyun with hooded eyes. "Imagine Jae looking this wrecked and you barely even touched him," he taunted. Younghyun groaned at the image.

Jae on Dowoon's position, grasping for control. Him on Wonpil's position, holding all the power.

Gods.

"Younghyun-hyung," Wonpil uttered, lilted at the end to sound like an inquiry and invitation. In his eyes was a challenge, spurring Younghyun into action.

Younghyun didn't waste time. He went behind Wonpil, running a lubed finger up and down between Wonpil's cheeks. He took the bottle he had discarded before to put some directly over Wonpil's hole, hand on a cheek and holding it open with a thumb.

The sound of the cap closing seemed to echo in the room that he flinched. He set the bottle aside and slowly put a finger in. He knew he didn't have to be gentle so he didn't even try. One turned two within a moment, then he was entering.

"Oh," Wonpil grunted. "So that's why Jae-hyung sings you praises."

Younghyun's face colored. "Shut up."

Wonpil chuckled, making Younghyun take a shaky breath at the way he tightened around him. He let the other adjust, who took the lube where Younghyun had left it.

"Spread your legs for me," Wonpil commanded Dowoon in a deceptively sweet singsong, sounding deliberate and purposeful. The younger complied swiftly. Too easy.

"Imagine Jae being this submissive, spreading his legs so easily and offering his everything to you without a fight," Wonpil taunted. Younghyun grunted in both frustration and arousal. Could maybe Wonpil be more quiet?

Wonpil squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers—fingers that he lined up against Dowoon's rim. Younghyun couldn't see, but he could guess with the way Wonpil barely moved yet had Dowoon closing his eyes; making his lips part and produce a sound akin to relief. Like coming home after a long day.

Like a depraved cockslut finally stuffed full.

Wonpil's earlier words ricocheted in Younghyun's head unprompted. _"Imagine Jae..."_

Would he look as pretty as Dowoon? Maybe prettier because Younghyun was biased?

He felt Wonpil gently push back against him. He understood, and gripped Wonpil's hips to move them back so Wonpil and Dowoon could have a more comfortable position. So Dowoon could recline and Wonpil could give Younghyun a better view of him.

Two fingers deep. Younghyun could tell that Wonpil had curled them right when Dowoon sucked in a breath.

"Move, hyung," Wonpil signalled him, snapping him out of his daze.

He went slow and shallow and steady, almost like a second thought. His focus was solely on the two. Wonpil's mouth around Dowoon, his digits inside him.

"Imagining Jae-hyung?" Dowoon managed to tease, eyes lidded in pleasure. Wonpil had to pull away to laugh.

"Stop that," Younghyun grumbled, thrusting into Wonpil with more force. Wonpil took Dowoon back into his mouth and moaned around him, making the younger buck up in surprise.

Dowoon gripped Wonpil's hair. "Hyung, ah, f-fuck."

He looked so helpless.

Younghyun wasn't sure if it was a show or not, but either way, it was getting to him. He couldn't help but picture Jae this way.

Would Jae let himself be under Younghyun's mercy? Did he trust him enough for that?

Younghyun bit his lower lip and went faster. Wonpil picked up the pace as well. Suddenly they were rushing and out of rhythm.

The simmering pressure began to boil; building up and up, hotter and hotter, pushing until the only choice was to spill over.

Dowoon finished first, painting his abdomen white. Wonpil helped him through it, whispering sweet nothings.

Once Wonpil released him, Dowoon slipped his body lower on the bed so the older hovered right above him. He took Wonpil in his hand, stroking him fast so he added to the art forming on Dowoon's upper body.

Younghyun pulled out of Wonpil, who looked back and quickly decoded the reason why his gaze flickered to the mess on Dowoon.

Wonpil moved away and Younghyun replaced him. He was about to jerk off, but he felt Wonpil press behind him. Wonpil's hard on hadn't gone down yet and Younghyun felt it between his legs, resting against his perineum, as the other circled one arm around his body. The thought of the promised return of favor briefly flashed in his head.

Wonpil held his cock and did the work for him, which didn't take long to finish. He watched as he contributed to the filth on Dowoon, recalling the way Jae had been overflowing with the same fluid when it had been the five of them.

There was a pause as they collectively caught their breaths.

Then Dowoon was suddenly grinning. "But imagine if it was Jae—"

"Oh, for god's sake, stop talking about Jae!" Younghyun crawled away from the two, who were finding entertainment in his fluster and laughing too obnoxiously for people who were supposedly exhausted.

He took the condom off him and tied it, shooting it into the red garbage basket by the nightstand. He picked up his clothes and began redressing himself.

He spun on his heel to see Wonpil wiping Dowoon down with tissues. He was unsure of the next step.

"Uhm."

Younghyun placed a hand on his nape when his noise garnered the two's attention.

"Oh, hyung, you're not staying?" Wonpil asked.

"Am I supposed to or...?"

"You may, but if there's somewhere else you'd rather be..." Wonpil trailed off meaningfully, eyes making contact with Dowoon's.

Dowoon pretended to ponder. "Wasn't Jae-hyung camping in his office again?"

Younghyun felt his face heat up at the implication. Dowoon acted like he was merely thinking out loud, but Younghyun got it.

"I g-guess there's somewhere, uhm."

Wonpil snickered. "Just go, hyung. Thank you for tonight."

"Thank you, Younghyun-hyung!"

Younghyun thanked them back before exiting, shaking his head fondly. He headed for the direction of Jae's office.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I've been focusing so much on the supernatural au that I've been barely paying attention to my other wips. LOL
> 
> Anyway I was partly satsified with this. Half of me likes that this is a direct and easy read, half of me is dissatisfied that this might come out rushed. I hope not. (Altho it technically might be cause this was written in one sitting.)
> 
> Omg you guys I just noticed I tend to avoid the words for the male anatomy when writing smut like what is up with that. 😂


End file.
